star_runnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Operetta
"Goddamn it Finn" Character information The medic of the group, Operetta is a sentient robot created by Jeremy Wake after his late daughter's image. Despite sentient AI being banned with a destroy-on-sight rule, she tends not to obey many orders but would rather do things by her own choice. Pre-conception Jeremy Wake, an extraordinary inventor and programmer, always dreamed of carrying on his legacy with his family. He worked countless hours to be able to live comfortably with his family in a house he had bought. Ever an inventor, he created little toys and gadgets along with security bots to sell to security corporations in Federation space. He and his wife, Sasha, spent many days creating and selling machines for early retirement. Eventually, they conceived a child. The scanners indicated that she would be a girl with beautiful blue eyes. When Sasha was 6 months pregnant, she became ill. The disease was not unheard of in Federation space, but it was rare. Jeremy and Sasha were forced to spend their savings on whatever cure they could find. Weeks passed, and when Sasha was 8 months pregnant, she perished. Distraught, Jeremy went into a great depression. Not only did he lose his wife, but the unborn baby had also succumbed to the disease. He became obsessed with carrying on his legacy, writing down every minute detail that he had of his life. He was tormented by his inability to do anything to help his wife and child. Eventually, he became desperate. He had heard of the infamous code Hobb's 4000 lines, and toyed with the idea of having a sentient, robotic child. The code would allow for sentience, but how could he ensure that it would want to live as a person? He planned meticulously, preparing himself for the work he set his mind to. After acquiring the lines through undisclosed methods, he wrote a program to create a robot with the potential for life. There was only one thing left to do after he had assembled the child robot and inputted the code, it was to name her. Story Arcs The Beginning Upon returning from Medibot academy, Operetta came back into a house that was mysteriously void of Jeremy Wake. Noticing a briefcase that looked like one of Jeremy's creations, she knew immediately what to do. Jeremy had warned her that if there was ever a time that he died or disappeared, she was to go to his next of kin and act as a medical bot for her own safety. Distraught, she followed her father's orders and located Finnegan Wake. There was a message that she was to show him, one recorded a long time ago by her problematic uncle, Jonah Wake. However, there was no excuse for her to meet with him, so she waited for any opportunity. One day, on the hit show Camilla, she saw Finn as he was humorously but seriously injured. Upon arriving in the hospital where he was stationed after locating him, she introduced herself as his medbot, and after checking that the coast was clear, informed him of her sentience. After breaking him out of the hospital, she accompanied him back to his house where he found that a violent crime had occurred and his mother was imprisoned. Relationships Jeremy Wake Jeremy and Operetta had a loving father-daughter relationship. Operetta still regards him highly as not only a person with wisdom and insight, but also as a great father as he was patient and displayed great care in helping her develop. She regrets taking him for granted, as when she left to go train as a medical bot, she didn't think for one second that Jeremy might disappear. Finnegan Wake Finnegan Wake is technically Operetta's cousin, despite her not being biological. Despite him aggravating her on a constant basis as he continuously hurts himself in combat, she still cares for him. She says that she does this because he's the only reason she is able to live, as robots are not allowed to travel anywhere without a biological being owning them. However, she knows that deep down, she cares about him because he's family. Leona De Lion